Seiden Hände
by Meerblume
Summary: Levi hat viel zu viel Arbeit in Form von Papierkram zu erledigen und Eren hat eine Idee wie er sich entspannen könnte. ErenxLevi; Übersetzung


Hallo liebe Leser, ich hoffe euch gefällt diese kleine Geschichte.

Das hier ist eine Übersetzung, es ist nicht mein Gedanken gut.

Diese wundertastische Story kommt von: Fighter and Sacrifice

link zum s/11921220/1/Silken-Hands

würde mich freuen wenn ihr da auch mal rein schaut. ^^

Viel Spaß

Silken Hands

Ich starte auf den großen Haufen an Papierkram der vor mir lag. Ich hatte nun schon zwei Stunden an ihm gearbeitet, dennoch war die Hälfte noch übrig. Ich seufzte, goss mehr Tee in meine Tasse und nippte daran. Ich wurde langsam ruhelos und meine Gedanken irrten immer mehr zu Eren.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick zog ich es in Erwägung zu ihm ins Zimmer zu gehen, aber ich kam schnell wieder zu mir. Es war schon spät in der Nacht und ich hatte noch Tonnen an Papierkram vor mir. Ich machte mich wieder an die Arbeit, nach und nach wurde es weniger und als ich fast fertig war klopfte es.

"Komm rein" sagte ich, blieb aber sitzen. Die Tür öffnete sich, und ich hörte wie sie sich wieder schloss. Ein paar Sekunden später fühlte ich starke Arme unter meinen, welche mich von hinten umarmten. Dann, ruhte auch schon ein braunhaariger Kopf auf meiner Schulter.

"Hey, Levi" sagte Eren. Ich lehnte mich gegen ihn.

"Hallo, Eren" sagte ich sanft als er mir einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

"Was machst du hier?" fragte ich, machte mir dabei keine Mühe irritiert zu klingen. Ich habe dieses Balg vermisst, und ich würde jedes seiner drolligen Wörter und Gesten genießen.

"ich hab dich vermisst" sagte er, "Bist du müde? Eigentlich würdest du mich wie immer herum kommandieren."

"Nein, nur gelangweilt von diesem Papierkram." ich begann wieder damit an einem der Blätter zu arbeiten, er löste seine Arme um mich und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben mir.

Als ich durch den Rest des Papierberges sah konnte ich fühlen, und sehen, wie er mich anstarrte. Ich beschloss es für den Moment zu ignorieren, bis ich alles geschafft habe. Als ich fertig war, schien er tief in Gedanken, und sehr weit entfernt.

"Eren?" sagte ich. Er schien zurück in die Gegenwart zu kommen.

"Äm… kannst du aufstehen und dir dein T-shirt ausziehen." fragte Eren. Ich sah ihn leicht verwirrt an.

"Ich hab dafür jetzt grade keine Lust." sagte ich. Er fragte nie direkt nach solchen Dingen; wenn es zu solchen Sachen kam kommunizieren wir immer durch Körper Sprache.

"Das ist nicht das was ich in Gedanken habe." sagte er, schaute peinlich berührt. Ich war neugierig was er denn machen wollte, weswegen ich aufstand und mein T-shirt über den Kopf zog. Eren sah mich immer noch mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an, als würde er auf etwas warte.

"Ja?" fragte ich.

"Du solltest deine Hose vielleicht auch ausziehen," sagte Eren, ergänzte noch schnell "Es ist nichts sexuelles versprochen." Also tat ich was er mir sagte und als ich nur noch in Unterwäsche vor ihm stand, führte er mich zum Bett.

"Könntest du dich mit dem Gesicht nach unten hinlegen?" fragte er. Auf diese Frage starrte ich ihn böse an.

"Was zur Hölle hast du vor Balg?" meinte ich.

"Bitte Levi, ich verspreche du wirst es mögen" Ich sah in seine bittenden, türkisblauen Augen, und legte mich mit dem Bauch auf das Bett, wobei ich mein Gesicht zur Seite drehte. Mir war nicht wohl bei der Sache aber ich traute ihm bei dem was er vorhatte.

Dann fühlte ich etwas schweres oberhalb meiner Oberschenkel - er saß auf mir!

"Eren-" begann ich, stoppte aber aus Überraschung als ich seine Hände gegen meinen Rücken fühlte. Er begann sie zu bewegen, auf und ab, wenn er oben war behandelte er extra noch Nacken und Schulter. Und oh, es war fantastisch.

"Eren…" sagte ich erneut, dieses Mal als leises Stöhnen. Er lehnte sich runter und küsste meine Wange.

"Wie fühlt es sich an?" fragte er, fuhr dabei mit seiner Behandlung fort und machte sich an den mittleren und unteren Teil meines Rückens.

"wirklich gut." meinte ich. In Wahrheit war es viel besser als gut. Es fühlte sich unglaublich an. Seine Hände von denen ich gedacht hatte sie wären zu kräftig und ungeschickt, berührten meine Haut so sanft dass man dachte sie wären aus Seide.

Ich fühlte wie seine Hände langsamer wurden und begannen Lienen auf meinem Rücken zu ziehen. Ich brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu realisieren was er da tat. Mein Körper hat ein paar blasse, alte Narben an sich, die ich mein Leben über bekommen habe. Er fuhr sie wahrscheinlich nach.

"Du hast viele Narben." kommentierte er.

"Wusste ich gar nicht" sagte ich sarkastisch, "und ich kann mich auch nicht so einfach von meinen Verletzungen heilen wie du." er lachte und lehnte sich zu mir runter und küsste mich hinter meinem Ohr.

"Ich liebe dich Levi." sagte er, "alles von dir" er schubste mich auf meine Seite rüber und legte sich zu mir, Gesicht zu Gesicht. Ich strich seine massigen, braunen Haare aus seinen Augen.

"Ich liebe dich auch Eren." sagte ich. Uns darin konnte nicht mehr Wahrheit liegen. Jede Sekunde die ich mit diesem Balg verbrachte war mir mehr wert als alles andere in meinem Leben. Ich bezweifle dass ich ihm das jemals werde sagen können, aber ich dacht die ganze Zeit daran. Seine Augenlider schlossen sich über seine grünen Seelenspiegel, ich drehte mich herum, sodass ich mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag. Er legte einen Arm um meine Hüfte und zog mich näher an sich, ich konnte fühlen wie er sein Gesicht an mein Haar rieb. Dies ließ mich lächeln, er schien mein Haar wirklich zu lieben. Ich wusste nicht warum; war es die Farbe, wie es sich anfühlte, oder der Schnitt? Er liebte es, sie zu berühren und ich werde ihm das sicher niemals sagen, aber ich mochte es wenn er es tat.

Die Hand auf meinem Bauch entspannte sich und seine Atmung wurde ruhiger. Alles was ich tun konnte war in dem Vergnügen zu baden, ihn Eren's Armen zu liegen. In den Armen meines Liebhaber's. Ich lachte fast bei dem Gedanken daran wie seltsam diese Situation war. Ich war tief, und unwiderruflich in diesen fünfzehn jährigen Jungen verliebt. Trotzdem, war er (manchmal) reifer als andere in seinem Alter, und er war technisch gesehen ein Erwachsener, ist es doch ein großes Glück dass ich mit ihm zusammen sein kann und dass er mich auch liebt.

"Ich lieb dich mehr als alles andere, Eren" flüsterte ich. Ich rückte noch näher an ihn und kuschelte mich in seine Wärme. Und schon schlief ich in seinen Armen ein.

Ende

hoffe es hat euch gefallen

LG eure Meerblume


End file.
